


Different

by Nyx_Ships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Vampire AU, brohm, hunter!Ohm, its sad at some points but it's mostly cute ok?, vampire!Bryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Ships/pseuds/Nyx_Ships
Summary: Ryan meets someone new during a late night hunt, and he's not what the brunette expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! This is for the anon on Tumblr who requested a vampire!Bryce, hunter!Ohm AU:3 I've been sitting on this for weeks, because I just couldn't finish it properly. It's probably not the best ending, but I was sick of having it in my drafts.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this longer fic :p

\----------------------------------

 

Another swift, silent kill to add to his list.

Another ridding of this horrible, cold, unfeeling species to add to his list.

Another being of evil obliterated from this world to add to his ever growing list.

How many was it now? How many monstrous lives had he destroyed for the greater good?

300 dead and still counting.

Well, now it was 301, but who was keeping track?

Oh, that's right, he was.

He, the one who willingly kills them without so much as a second glance.

The one who willingly watches as the life drains from their eyes without so much as a roll of his own.

The one who willingly tears them apart, emotionally and physically, with a smile and a scoff.

They didn't call him a hunter for nothing, after all.

But, he wasn't just any old hunter. He was The Hunter. Everyone knew him, everyone either feared or looked up to him.

Really, Ryan was the best. Known throughout the world as Ohmwrecker, Vampire Mutilator. And he couldn't disagree with the title, because it wasn't far from the truth. Not at all far from the truth.

He tended to get a little.....brutal with his victims. Well, butal was an understatement. In the vampire world, Ryan was the monster.

Because no amount of begging or pleading stopped him from ripping apart a vampire's flesh with a silver blade, no amount of babbling or crying stopped him from putting a bullet through their skull.

And that's the way he liked it. He liked the merciless killings that left him with a pile of blood and a heap of flesh. They gave him this sort of adrenaline that pumped through his veins, and it reminded him that he was alive and real, doing something that mattered.

It reminded him that the world needed him.

After the death of his family, his mother, father, and two brothers, Ryan was left alone, suffering from the loss of his loved ones. He didn't know if life was worth living, if he would ever be able to move on.

Because when his 16 year old self walked in on the mess of blood, the two men hunched over his mother's crying form, the rest of his family already dead and discarded to the side like trash, he couldn't understand what he had done to deserve this kind of pain.

Because when his mother looked him in the eyes and mouthed for him to run, while Ryan did, he couldn't understand why the world would do this to him.

When he heard the dying scream that he knew belonged to his mother, when he crouched in that alleyway and let the first few tears cascade down his face, when he remarkably went back to his home to see the damage, Ryan couldn't grasp why he was tortured like this. Why he was given this.

As he stared down at the bodies, stepped in his family's blood, looked into their dead, lifeless eyes, he could not fathom why this type of grief was put upon him.

As he leaned down next to his mother's still barely rising chest, listening, hoping she would say something, he wanted to know why.

When all that came from her mouth was gurgling and a red trail down her cheek that mixed in with salty tears, he still couldn't understand anything. He still couldn't understand why the Hell the world would do this to him.

He got good grades, he did his chores, he was always nice to strangers, he was an optimistic kid with morals and goals.

What did he do wrong to deserve this type of suffering?

Looking back on it, Ryan still didn't have the answer. Maybe it was because life wasn't fair, the world was cruel, and the best people had to be knocked down.

Either way, the loss of his family ultimately led him to his job. As cheesy as it sounded, he became a hunter for revenge, to avenge, and to help make sure no kid had to go through what he did.

Along with that, he became quite different than his old self. In his mind, he improved, but really, was hiding away and closing yourself off an improvement?

No longer did he say hello to his neighbors when he got up each morning.

No longer did he smile and wave as people walked by, as they passed him to continue their lives.

He shut himself off from the world, mainly to hide his weaknesses. It was a little known fact that vampires from around the world often stalked him, tried to find his Achilles heel, in order to take him down.

To prevent that, Ryan did the only thing he could. He closed off his emotions, wore a constant poker face, and cut ties with any and all of his childhood friends.

And it worked. Not one of these undead beings had gotten anywhere close to killing him.

To him, it was an improvement.

Ryan chuckled at the thought as he stared down at the mess he had made.

This one right here had tried to kill him. Brian was his name. And man, he didn't go down without a fight.

Brian insisted on finding his weak point, on ending this famous hunter, Ryan respected that.

But boy, had that worked out for him.

Now he was nothing but blood and bones, with a bullet in his brain and coordinated slashes across his body.

Ryan kicked at the dead body, before leaning down and searching the corpse's pockets for something, anything, he could keep as a little souvenir.

He scowled when the blood dripped onto his hands, but it didn't really bother him too much. It wasn't like he wasn't covered in it anyway.

Call him sick, but Ryan liked keeping little knick knacks from his travels and killings. He had quite a few wallets and phones, some necklaces and bracelets, pairs of glasses, little good luck charms, handkerchiefs, even little tubes of makeup.

All so he could remember his victims.

They reminded him what he had to do, that no vampire should be allowed to live. Not when they preyed on the weak and feasted on those who couldn't defend themselves.

He pulled out a wallet, and took the id, deciding to leave the money holder and just stick to having information.

He looked over the license, taking note of Brian's age and full name, staring at the picture that conveyed false innocence and human-like features.

It almost made him laugh.

"Thanks, Brian." He smirked, pocketing the license, " It was fun while it lasted."

With one last look over and another kick, Ryan began to retreat from the alleyway, knowing the police would deal with body. They always did.

All he had to do was give them an anonymous tip as to where a vampire had been seen, and they'd deal with it.

He pulled up his bloody bandana, not bothering to wipe off any excess, he could do that later.

Besides, it was 3 in the morning, who would be out to see him like this?

"No one in their right mind woul-"

"You know, it's really not nice to torture them like that."

Ryan froze in his place, the bubbly voice coming from behind him, back by the body.

His fists clenched tightly, nails digging into skin as a million thoughts ran through his head, regarding the voice and what to do.

"But I must admit, it's kinda cool how precise you are."

Ryan held his breath for a few seconds, the voice undeniably close, too close for comfort. This could end badly if he wasn't careful with his approach. He'd hate to have to kill an innocent person for being nosy.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself, the light laughter from the stranger tipping him over the edge. He growled quietly, pulling out his gun stealthily and cocking it, his finger resting lightly on the trigger, ready to do some serious damage.

He listened for any type of movement, to help him know exactly where to go to be face to face with the person that belonged to the upbeat voice.

When he heard the slight rustling of clothes behind him to the left, his breathing hitched and his eyes narrowed as he took control of the situation.

In one quick turn, he had his gun pressed against the stranger's forehead, other hand reaching for a knife, but the voice started again, its happy tone keeping him from grabbing his secondary weapon.

The blonde before him put his hands up in mock surrender and stared down at Ryan, eyes playful, not at all deterred by the fact that there was a gun to his head.

"Whoa there, I was just admiring your work, that's all."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at the male, taking in his pale skin and the two teeth that poked out of the sides of his mouth when he smiled.

He was undoubtedly a vampire, his features showed it all, but Ryan couldn't seem to find the guts to pull the trigger. There was something achingly familiar in those eyes that held him back.

And he cursed himself for it.

So instead, he growled lowly and tightened his grip on the gun, trying to at least scare the man into thinking he would kill him.

But the blonde just giggled, staring down at the body next to him and touching it with his foot, grimacing a bit as the blood got on his white sneakers.

"Hmm. Good thing no one really liked Brian," he paused, "they all thought his impressions were annoying."

The blonde grinned, waving at Ryan and extending his hand, his happy exterior contrasting harshly with Ryan's blunt, emotionless one, "I'm Bryce! And you must be.....?"

Ryan didn't make an effort to tell Bryce, so the  blonde just nodded before looking to the bandana, eyebrows raising and mouth opening slightly in what seemed to be awe.

"You must be Ohmwrecker! You're that famous vampire murderer, right? I'm gonna call you Ohm for short. Can I call you Ohm? It takes up less air."

Ryan instinctively brought his gun down, baffled and annoyed by the young man's ignorance and complete comfortability with being face to face with a vampire hunter. With him, nonetheless.

He pinched himself, hoping this was all a bad dream, but he didn't wake up, and unfortunately for him, Bryce kept talking.

"This isn't a dream, silly! I'm Bryce and I'm really here. You're Ohm and you're really here!"

Ryan sighed. He had never hesitated to kill a vampire, but Bryce was different. And he suddenly knew why. It didn't take much though, really.

He reminded Ryan of his young self.

As annoying as he was, he seemed innocent, almost childish, and Ryan had sworn long ago not to kill anyone with those qualities. Probably because he never thought he would meet a monster who harbored such traits so fiercely.

But here he was, standing in front of Bryce, who was exactly what a vampire shouldn't be. The epitome of it, really.

He was bubbly, bright, radiated this curiosity and kindness, and quite frankly, it confused Ryan.

In over his ten years of hunting, he had never met a vampire like Bryce. Never.

So distracted by this realization was he, Ryan didn't even notice that his gun had been taken, and his knives were stripped from his waist, along with his ammo, leaving him pretty much defenseless.

He only noticed when he saw Bryce fling his items over the wall of the alley, a disgusted look on his face as he touched the weapons, but his smile returned, and at that moment, a familiar fear pooled in Ryan's stomach, but he chose to ignore it, only looking at Bryce with an annoyed/appalled look on his face, which the blonde simply laughed at.

"I didn't want you killing me, silly."

Apparently, Ryan had forgotten how quick Bryce was. He let his guard down and now his stuff was gone.

Ryan went to open up his mouth, but Bryce held up a finger, shushing him so he could continue.

"And don't worry, Ohm, I won't kill you, that'd be a waste of a pretty face, don't you think so?"

Ryan made a face that was mixed with confusion and disgust, but the blush that rose to his cheeks betrayed his intended reaction.

Bryce raised a brow, acknowledging the blush, but thankfully, he said nothing.

Ryan rubbed a hand over his pink-tinted face, staring up at the barrier that separated him from his weapons.

No one had tired him out in such a short amount of time like Bryce. He was a natural at it too, and Ryan wouldn't lie, the blonde was starting to give him a headache.

He sighed inwardly, walking past Bryce to the wall, getting ready to climb the damn thing and get his stuff back, but a hand around his wrist and a tingling of his neck had him stopping his movements, shivers trailing up and down his spine involuntarily.

His eyes took in the sight before him, fear rushing towards the front of his brain on instinct, and he felt his heart racing and blood pumping as he stared.

Bryce had his head in the crook of Ryan's neck, which he fit perfectly in, and he kept inhaling deeply, sometimes shakily, lips parting ever so slightly to exhale against Ryan's flesh, seemingly smelling him.

Bryce looked perfectly content, like he belonged there and nobody could stop him from figuring out the man's scent.

And Ryan sure as hell wasn't going to try.

Ryan couldn't move, he didn't dare. Not when Bryce's mouth was centimeters from his neck. It didn't matter that Bryce had told him he wouldn't kill him, what if he turned him into one of them instead?

The last thing Ryan wanted was to be a monster. The last thing he wanted was to become the being he absolutely despised the most in this world.

He'd rather die, really.

Ryan swallowed the lump in his throat, and Bryce looked up between dark lashes, eyes slightly dilated, and quite frankly, it scared Ryan.

But, to the human's grateful surprise, instead of biting down on his flesh and taking away his humanity, Bryce fully rested his head on Ryan's shoulder, his grip on the brunette's wrist tightening ever so slightly.

He looked like he was having trouble focusing, like his grip on Ryan was the only thing keeping him from doing what was expected.

It was obvious what was happening.

Bryce was holding himself back from hurting the cute hunter. And Ryan took note of this. His restraint alone was enough of a reason to trust him, but Ryan was still wary when Bryce spoke into his skin.

"Minus Brian's blood and tears, you smell really good. Kinda like tea and blueberries."

Ryan could've easily torn himself out of Bryce's hold, the male was distracted by his scent, but he found himself staying put in the blonde's grasp, finding some sort of enjoyment from the intimate action.

Ryan gulped, he was really losing it.

He enjoyed being held by a vampire.

He. Enjoyed. Being. Held. By. A. Vampire.

All of his morals, his promises, the whole avenging his family thing?

All of that was melted away by Bryce's touch. And it scared Ryan. It scared him to think that a little contact could completely erase who he once was.

He mentally slapped himself for feeling disappointed when Bryce backed away. He scolded himself when he stared at Bryce's lips and wondered what it would feel like to have them pressed against his own.

He had just met this guy, not only that, but this kid was a vampire, why was he having these thoughts?

He shook his head and forgot all about retrieving his weapons. He just wanted to get home as fast as possible. Take a shower, a nap, maybe binge watch Westworld again, just forget about Bryce and leave this weird encounter behind.

But, it looked like Bryce had other plans.

"Where are we going?" He asked, following behind Ryan as he walked out of the alleyway, casually slipping his hand into Ryan's without so much as a second thought.

Ryan looked down at their hands and pulled away instinctively, looking up at Bryce with yet another confused look on his face.

"I'm going home. You're going back to wherever you came from." He paused, eyes traveling from his face to their hands, and then back to the blonde's light smile. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ryan pulled down his bandana, revealing the rest of his face, including the well-trimmed beard, and Bryce stared, looking a bit mesmerized now that he could see his lips.

Bryce's smile grew stronger, eyes shining as he stared down at Ryan, grabbing his hand again and holding it tighter. Ryan didn't even bother trying to pull his hand away this time.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm holding your hand, Ohm!"

Ryan sighed at the nickname, pinching the bridge of his nose and inhaling deeply. He didn't have the patience to ask why.

He kept walking, ignoring Bryce for the most part, except when he asked him some questions, that Ryan answered, as long as it would keep the blonde from staring at him so intently when he wasn't talking.

"How many have you killed so far?"

"301."

"Do you ever get nightmares about them?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"33. How old are you?"

"21."

Ryan paused, stopping for a moment at the new information. He was young, severely young. At least for a vampire. Most of the ones he killed ranged from 300-1000 years old. Yet here Bryce was, less than all of them, still a newbie to the world.

Bryce noticed Ryan thinking, so he changed the subject, obviously uncomfortable with his age.

"So, Ohm. Why didn't you kill me?"

Ryan continued walking as he answered, nearing his house in the distance. Really, he shouldn't let Bryce know where he lived, but he seemed pretty harmless, at least so far.

"You're different than all the others."

"How so?"

"You're.....innocent."

Bryce laughed loudly at this, and Ryan noticed his two fangs glint in the streetlight, but he wasn't at all bothered by it.

When Bryce gained his composure, he ran his fingers along Ryan's knuckles, lost in thought, but speaking coherent words.

"I'm far from innocent. I've killed a lot of innocent people, humans. But...thanks."

He smiled down at their hands, his voice a bit quieter than before as he spoke for a second time.

"But I guess we have that in common, huh? Killing a lot of the innocent..."

The brunette felt the slight jab to his heart, but he pretended not to hear Bryce, deciding on keeping his mouth shut and not starting trouble for now.

Ryan pulled his hand away to unlock his door, and Bryce took this as an invitation to smell him again, obviously taking great pleasure in his unique scent as Ryan spoke.

"Well, you haven't killed me yet, and you didn't try to kill me earlier, so I see you as innocent compared to my other....encounters."

He dodged over the word kills, knowing Bryce wouldn't end up like the rest.

When he opened his door, Bryce jumped back, the small dog at the doorstep taking him off guard.

Ryan leaned down, patting the small dog's head and ushering the creature inside. When he was halfway down the hall, he looked back, and to his surprise, Bryce wasn't in the house.

The blonde was still standing outside the door, playing with his hands and staring down at the wooden floor, looking a bit uncomfortable. His normally bubbly attitude turned hesitant, and his eyes were downcast.

"Well?" Ryan asked, motioning towards the door and Bryce's current state, a hand on his hip, "aren't you coming in?"

Bryce sighed, obviously hesitant to respond, but he did anyways, hoping for the best.

"We're not allowed to come in unless we're invited..."

Ryan's eyes widened at that, and he was about to speak, but thoughts clouded his mind and took hold of his attention, and he instantly thought back to his childhood, the horrifying realization hitting him like a truck:

His parents had invited two vampires into their home.

His parents had invited two deadly creatures into their home, where they had children.

Ryan tried to reason with the newfound discovery, maybe they didn't know they were vampires, maybe they had no idea. But he saw right through that.

His father had been a scientist. He had often studied the undead murderers, he knew everything about them, especially how to detect one.

There was no reason for them to not know.

His parents, his father, willingly let two dangerous beings into their family home.

He grasped the door knob tightly, not even aware that he had somehow ended up back at the opening to his house.

His eyes were slightly glazed over as he replayed the memory for the second time that night, and he swallowed harshly, a million questions burrowing into his being and resting just beneath his skin.

Bryce looked on, slightly worried and disturbed as he watched the mental war go on in front of him, and he spoke up, voice soft and wary.

"Are you....alright?"

Ryan snapped out of his his thoughts, noticing that his knuckles were now white from how hard he had been gripping the handle. He brushed it off, and he looked up, clearing his throat and his mind.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just....you're invited in, Bryce."

He could've easily said no, he should've said no. But he didn't. For the first time in his life, Ryan didn't hold any hatred for the person in front of him, he liked him, in fact. He didn't see Bryce as a threat, and he actually wanted to know this blonde standing before him.

Bryce let the  smile come back, and as Ryan stepped back, he walked in, the scent of the brunette growing stronger and sweeter, and Bryce really liked it.

As weird as it sounded, he didn't want to take Ryan's blood or turn him into a vampire, all he wanted was to sit with the older male and be close to him, have deep talks and meaningless laughs.

His smell, instead of making his mouth water, made Bryce's heart flutter. Really, he should be killing the male right now, but he couldn't.

He didn't want to.

And Bryce was sure Ryan knew that.

Why else would he let him come in?

He followed Ryan into the living room, and when Ryan sat down on the couch, so did Bryce, scooting up next to him so his legs were on the couch and he was leaning up against Ryan a bit, continuing to smell him every chance he got.

And Ryan let him. Ryan also let him rest his head on his shoulder when he noticed the younger male's eyelids beginning to droop as the tv played quietly before them.

At that point in time, the vampire hunter knew it was getting to be morning time, and that he could've easily opened the blinds and ruined everything for Bryce.

But he didn't.

In fact, he glanced around the room to make sure all of the blinds were closed and the curtains were covering them, because no matter how much his mind protested with him, his heart told him not to let anything happen to the blonde now in his arms.

Bryce was now cuddling into Ryan, his arms latching onto Ryan's one free arm and pulling him close, body pressed against the older's side, head in the crook of his shoulder, soft intakes of air sending a shiver through the brunette.

It seemed like Bryce took great comfort in Ryan's scent. Like it soothed him instead of hungered him, and Ryan was not only confused by this, but also grateful.

He tore his eyes away from the stupid commercial on his tv, and looked down at Bryce, slightly weirded out when a smile graced his own chapped lips.

It seemed like Ryan's scent was Bryce's safe thing, like he felt at peace with Ryan's tea and blueberry smell radiating off of him.

And Ryan was surprisingly okay with that. He was fine with the blonde taking in his scent, fine with the way he snuggled into his shoulder and gripped him tightly.

It as like Bryce had awoken something within Ryan, something emotional.

Throughout his years of hunting, not one vampire had been able to get this close, to soften his harsh tone, to tear down his stone cold facade.

And as confusing as it was, Ryan was glad Bryce was the one to do it, because he was nothing like the others.

And as Ryan repositioned himself so he had a blanket pulled over the both of them, he was glad Bryce was there, in his arms.

He was comfortable holding a vampire in his embrace with no weapons and no intention of letting go.

He was perfectly okay with this change in him, absolutely fine with the different mindset now placed in his head.

Ryan was completely content, for once in his life, and he somehow had the feeling that Bryce would only continue to make things better.


End file.
